To Earn The Respect Of A Decepticon
by AutobotV
Summary: This is the tale of how Soundwave, a tortured soul who wants the respect he deserves, joins the Decepticons and how he met the one Transformer who he would follow blindly. Part of my miniseries 'Origins of the Transformers' Rated for violence!


_

* * *

Who doesn't love Soundwave? I do and this is his tale! Sorry if you don't like the violent parts but don't worry, he get's even! _

**To Earn The Respect Of A Decepticon **

Every individual demands respect. Every living thing whether a machine or an organic species has the right to respect, from whoever and whatever. Respect is a hard thing to explain. It is when an individual understands and accepts what another person believes in and doesn't criticize it. In return the person returns his respect and soon a companionship blooms. Respect is a hard thing to earn and respect is a hard thing to give. You only give respect to those you believe who deserve it and you demand respect in return. Respect was nearly everywhere on Cybertron. Respect for the Prime, respect for Vector Sigma, respect for the Transformers who work hard everyday to maintain the glory of Cybertron. However there was one Transformer who never earned any respect or gave any to anyone. He was a hard worker but none of his superiors ever gave him the respect he deserved. He was a Communication Expert 1st Class named Soundwave. At the communication tower Alpha Delta on the highest floor, Communication Officers were handling commands from the Communication Headquarters which was situated in Iacon. Their duty was to make sure that everything was functioning properly and that all the communication logs were filed and sent to Commune HQ, (that was what everyone called it). Officer Sonicblast was in charge of tower Alpha Delta and was trying to make something among himself so that higher ranking officers would recognize him. To some he was known as a sleezeball, an exhaust-kisser and a down right jerk. He was finishing a transmission with the chief Communication Officer of Cybertron.

'I was quite impressed with your report Sonicblast. It's no wonder you rose through the ranks so quickly.'

Sonicblast chuckled.

'Well I do aim to impress. I hear you have another position right within Iacon's head Communication Tower!'

'Yes we do. Maybe I might see you here one day. I must go, duty calls but I do expect that report on the communication ratio of the first moon of Cybertron in one solar-week!'

'Of course sir!'

Finishing off the transmission, Sonicblast leaned back in his chair laughing. That position was as good as his, all he needed was a good report written by an excellent Communication Expert. He got up and walked out his office looking round the vibrant control room.

'Where's Soundwave?' he barked.

A few heads looked up. Some went back down and others shrugged. Then one stood up and answered.

'He's just coming up sir. He just collected 237 communication reports, sent 718 request files and filed over 423 logs. He had a busy day, it's no wonder he's late.'

Sonicblast just shook his head, then strode over to the Transformer who answered him and grabbed him by the Vocal Processor unit. The control room stopped to see what he was doing. Sonicblast picked the defenseless Transformer up and threw him half way across the control room. He then shouted,

'I SAID WHERE IS HE, NOT WHAT HE DID!'

There was silence which was broken by the sound of heavy footsteps. Sonicblast looked up to see the very machine he was looking for. Soundwave, a tall dark blue machine entered the control room. His red optics glared coolly at Sonicblast who pulled a sleazy grin.

'Soundwave! My favorite machine, come into my office right now please!'

Soundwave ignored the optics that were on him as he walked over to his superiors office. The door shut automatically behind him and Sonicblast sat on his chair, leaning back. Honestly the machine made him wish he would deactivate right here and now. Soundwave just waited for the new request.

'Soundwave, that was an excellent report you wrote for me! The guys over at Commune HQ loved it, but we need the communication ratio for the first moon of Cybertron by the next solar-week. You're one of my best and I need it, the sooner the better!'

Soundwave sighed and said something a little too low for Sonicblast's Audio Receptors to detect, but Sonicblast did hear something. He glared at the silent machine.

'Did you say anything Soundwave?' he said with a dangerous tone.

There was a moment of silence.

'Nothing that you would like to hear.' he replied coolly.

As he tried to leave the door wouldn't open and he knew what was coming next. Sonicblast stood up with a sly grin.

'I don't think you finished that sentence properly Soundwave.'

Soundwave faced him with anger in his optics. Sonicblast chuckled.

'Soundwave, you were a defected machine ready for the smelting pit! I saw your talent and gave you a position here. You should be thanking me Soundwave, now why don't you finish that sentence properly.'

Soundwave growled.

'Nothing that you would like to hear...sir.'

'Better.' said a satisfied Sonicblast, releasing the door so Soundwave could leave.

Soundwave stormed out. A friendly Transformer smiled at him as he walked passed. Soundwave snarled and punched him right across the control room. Sonicblast watched him leave and chuckled as he began to plan his big promotion party.

* * *

Soundwave began the ratio survey. It was hard work but Soundwave did it anyway. It was true what Sonicblast had said earlier though and every time he told it, it made Soundwave even more angry. When Vector Sigma made him he had a defect and no one knew what to do to do with him. At first it was decided to melt him down for a new and hopefully better Transformer. Sonicblast was present at the time and volunteer to find some use for him. Soon Soundwave rose to be an excellent Communication Expert 1st Class however Sonicblast took all the credit for his work. Everyone else would just say he's a hard worker and female Transformers swooned over him. But Soundwave saw right through them. They just saw him as a tool, a trophy, a thing. Soundwave almost smashed the desk he was working on. 

'Man that Sonicblast ticks me off! Why don't you just smash his face in Soundwave?'

Soundwave recognized the voice from his First Data Collector, Frenzy. He usually laid within Soundwave along with his Second Data Collector, Rumble but they were sitting around in the room doing what they did best...nothing. Soundwave shook his head.

'If I did, it'd be straight to the smelting pit. Now shut up, I have to finish this!'

Frenzy and Rumble were really small compared to the gigantic Transformer. They both hopped up the desk until they were right underneath Soundwave's face.

'You're not afraid of him are ya Soundwave?' asked Rumble.

The smaller Transformers had to suddenly jump back when Soundwave smashed the desk with his fist.

'I'm not afraid of anyone!' he cried.

'Well why don't ya teach him a lesson?' argued Frenzy.

Soundwave said nothing and continued. Rumble shrugged and Frenzy shook his head. Then a female Transformer entered the room with a pile of data disks and thick data files. Frenzy made a low whistle and Rumble nudged him with a cheeky grin but the female Transformer wasn't interested in them. She walked up until she was right behind Soundwave, who was still working.

'Soundwave. I have the first set of Communication Logs and Frequency Readings! Where do you want them?'

'Over there.' said Soundwave, bluntly.

'Would you like a hand at all?'

'No.'

'Are you sure. I mean you can't do all this by yourself!'

Soundwave growled and glared at the female Transformer, who was wearing a smile that made the working robot feel like a pile of trash. He then stood up, grabbed her arm and hoisted her up in the air. She yelped and the two small Data Collectors just gaped. Soundwave stared at her with cold optics.

'Listen you worthless toolbox! I can do this by myself and I don't need you in here bothering me! Now leave those files over there and get out!'

He dropped her and continued with his work. After a few astro-seconds, he heard her leave the room. Rumble walked up to him, tutting.

'Tsk, tsk. You know she's only going to boast to everyone "Soundwave held me! Whoo Hoo!" and then bother you even more!'

Soundwave glared at him and Rumble backed away, letting the bigger Transformer continue with his work. Many astro-seconds past and Soundwave had only completed a small fraction of the report. Rumble was just sitting in the corner making a mess while Frenzy was trying to catch a floating data droid. Soundwave continued working and didn't realize his energy readings were getting extremely low. Rumble was the first to notice.

'Hey Soundwave, you're getting a little too low on energy there!'

Soundwave ignored him. Soon Frenzy noticed it too.

'Hey Soundwave, you're gonna deactivate if you don't go to the Medical Center right now!'

Soundwave continued to ignore them. The pair of tiny robots remained silent until Soundwave heard Rumble say something that made him almost destroy his desk.

'Aw he's just scared that he's gonna run into Molt and Switch!'

Soundwave suddenly grabbed him and clutched him tightly in his fist. Although Rumble and Frenzy were part of him, he always wished to just mute them when they say stuff like that. Rumble struggled to stop himself from crumbling in Soundwave's fist. He looked up to see Soundwave staring at him with pure anger.

'I'm NOT afraid of anyone! Not Sonicblast! Not Molt or Switch! NO ONE!'

He threw Rumble against the wall, not to hard to destroy him but hard enough to teach him a lesson. Frenzy sighed and looked back up at him. Rumble and Frenzy were used to this and they didn't really care. They were just irritated that Soundwave did nothing about it. Soon Soundwave began to feel a little low and gave in to the hunger of energy he needed. He shut off his computers and stood up, pushing a switch on his shoulder. Frenzy and Rumble transformed into their data collecting disk modes and jumped inside. Soundwave left the room and made his way out the building, towards the nearest Medical Center. It was quiet on the streets but Soundwave never noticed and probably never will. He passed tall buildings with names he didn't want to know and Transformers who transformed into vehicles he didn't want to know. Soundwave hated the city, he hated Cybertron. There was nothing good about Cybertron, there was nothing Soundwave liked about Cybertron. He continued down the streets and then he heard two voices he really didn't want to hear.

'Well if it isn't the wonder machine Sound-weight!'

'He looks like he just fell out of a trash collector!'

Molt and Switch. Although these two Transformers were given the duty to guard the streets from troublemakers they basically made the trouble in the streets for everyone, especially Soundwave. Soundwave checked his energy readings to see that he was too low so therefore he didn't have time for the troubling duo. He carried on walking as they snickered. Suddenly Molt grabbed Soundwave's arm and hoisted him in the air. Soundwave snarled and kicked Molt in the lower body, causing the big brute to drop him. What Soundwave really hated about the two was that they were a bit bigger than him and were built to be tough. As Soundwave tried to stand, Switch kicked him in the back causing Soundwave to fall on his front. Before Soundwave could even try to pull himself up, Molt and Switch began stomping on him, kicking him and even whacking him with pipes they pulled off of walls. The duo laughed as they beated the living mainframe out of Soundwave.

'C'mon Sound-weight! Scream! Beg for mercy!' chuckled Switch.

Molt placed his large foot on top of Soundwave's head, almost crushing it.

'Beg Sound-weight! Beg and we'll stop!'

Soundwave remained silent. Getting a little impatient, Molt grabbed Soundwave's right arm, his foot still on his head and began pulling and twisting it. Soundwave refused to scream, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Soon his arm was beginning to moan as metal twisted and circuits snapping and yet he didn't scream. Molt and Switch were beginning to get a little bored.

'Forget him Molt, we gotta go! We can make him scream later.'

Molt growled with disappointment and released Soundwave's arm and removed his foot. Kicking him one final time the pair left.

'Hope to see ya real soon Sound-weight!' laughed Switch, as the two vanished from sight.

For a while Soundwave stayed where he was. Then he slowly stood up and examined his arm. Some metal had been ripped off and some circuitry was exposed but he couldn't operated his fingers. Soundwave was too low on energy so he opened his chest to let Frenzy and Rumble out. Transforming into their little robot modes they looked up at Soundwave and gaped in shock.

'Soundwave! What happen to ya!'

'Just alert a Law Enforcer so he could take me to the Medical Center.' snarled Soundwave.

Frenzy ran off while Rumble looked at him. Soundwave noticed.

'What!?' he snapped.

'Why don't you fight back for once?' demanded Rumble.

Soundwave said nothing. He just leaned against the wall and waited for Frenzy to return.

* * *

'You don't look like you fell down a flight of stairs. You looked like you got chewed!' 

'Just get on with it!'

The Medical Officer sighed as he recharged Soundwave and and tried to reactivate his arm. Soundwave remained silent. The Law Enforcer asked him what had happened and dropped him off at the Medical Center. He didn't even try to solve the situation, he just left and promised it will never happen again. Like they always promised but never did. The Medical Officer replaced some of the damaged metal on his arm.

'Sorry this is the best I can do. I just got so many out there who need energy right now.'

Soundwave didn't care, he only cared that he could feel his fingers again. He waited till he was fully recharged and left. The Medical Officer apologized but Soundwave ignored it. He was angry, really angry. He walked down the streets not caring at the optics looking at him. He just wished they would all go away. As he walked a small yellow Transformer was walking around asking questions to other passing Transformers. He noticed Soundwave and walked up to him smiling. Soundwave growled, he hated seeing smiles. To him they were empty gestures. The yellow Transformer looked up at him.

'Hey there, I'm conducting a survey to see how we could improve the social structure of Cybertron! Is there anything you think that should be improved?'

Soundwave glared down at him.

'Actually there is...you disappearing!'

He suddenly kicked the small machine off the road and he fell over the edge. Looking over, Soundwave saw he landed in a trash collector. He walked away not even caring that other's were shouting at him. Shouting at him but doing nothing. Soundwave then suddenly felt a pair of optics on him, they weren't like the others...they felt different. He looked round but saw nothing. Ignoring it he made his way back to his work room in Tower Alpha Delta where he bumped into Sonicblast. He was sitting in Soundwave's chair smiling with that smug grin.

'Soundwave! Finished yet?'

'Finished what?' asked Soundwave.

'Don't play dumb with me! The report!'

'It's only one tenth complete. If you get off my chair and out off this room it'll be finished quicker!'

Sonicblast stood up and advanced towards Soundwave. Soundwave did nothing as Sonicblast wrapped his hands round his Vocal Processor Unit.

'Listen to me you defect! You finish that report in one cosmic-day! If you don't you're off to the smelting pits! Understood?'

Silence.

'UNDERSTOOD!' he repeated, even louder.

'Understood...sir.' growled Soundwave.

Sonicblast released his grip and left the room. Soundwave opened his chest to allow Rumble and Frenzy out, they would only annoy him more if he didn't. Frenzy sat down on the desk while Rumble began fiddling with the computer. Soundwave pushed him aside and began working. Rumble looked up at him.

'Hey Soundwave! Do we have enough to get by?'

'Why?'

Rumble looked over at Frenzy who urged him to continue.

'Well...er...we saw this really nifty self-defense mechanism that...you know might need...I mean we already sold a cheap Power Booster to a sucker...but we just need a tad bit more.'

Soundwave glared at them.

'I don't need a self-defense mechanism! I can handle it on my own!' he growled.

'Oh really? You did a fine job back there with the dynamic duo! We're just trying to help ya!' protested Rumble, who for once was a little concern for Soundwave.

'I don't need help!' snapped Soundwave.

Frenzy shrugged and Rumble sighed. Soundwave continued with his work. As Soundwave worked, he thought of those optics that were on him earlier on. He felt optics on him everyday and knew what the owner of these optics were like. These gave off a powerful feeling, something that Soundwave wanted. He wanted to have that effect they had on him. To feel like he was...respected. Soundwave worked non-stop and made Frenzy and Rumble collect the data he needed. His deadline was almost up and he was nearly finished. That didn't stop Sonicblast from entering his office. Soundwave didn't look up. Frenzy and Rumble just glared at the exhaust-kisser as he stood over Soundwave.

'Have you finished yet Soundwave?'

'Does it look like I have?' snapped Soundwave.

Sonicblast just tapped his feet loudly. Frenzy snarled.

'Just because you decided to change the date on handing this report in, doesn't mean you have to rush him!'

'Silence you little wrench!' growled Sonicblast, flicking the smaller Transformer across the desk.

Soundwave saw it all out of the corner of his optics. He had always told off the small data collectors but seeing someone else do it enraged the machine. Without warning, Soundwave suddenly grabbed a data file and whacked it round Sonicblast's head, really hard causing the sleezeball to fall to the ground. Rumble looked a little surprised but Sonicblast just looked at Soundwave with anger and shock.

'DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!' he cried.

Soundwave looked at the at the file he had used to hit Sonicblast. It was the Ratio Report, badly damaged and the contents possibly deleted. The hard work that Soundwave had poured into it gone but that didn't matter to Soundwave. What mattered was that he struck one of the machines that he hated, but what was about to happen would change Soundwave's life forever. Sonicblast jumped back up and pounded Soundwave in the chest! Soundwave staggered back, Sonicblast was a strong-fisted opponent and had a good reason for being feared among his underlings. Sonicblast then sent a powerful punch across Soundwave's face. A punch Soundwave would never forget. He felt like half his face had just been wiped off. After recovering from the blow he looked on the floor and saw what looked like half his face on the floor. Looking at a reflected panel on the wall he saw that the lower half his face was missing. He glared at Sonicblast and tried to shout at him, but all that came was,

'Khhhtt...khhhhtttt...kkkhhhhhhhttt...'

Sonicblast stopped attacking and stared at him. Then he began to laugh. His laughter was the only noise being emitted in the room besides Soundwave's attempts to talk.

'HA HA HA HA HA! That really suits you Soundwave! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!'

Frenzy and Rumble just stared in horror. Suddenly a Transformer entered the room and gasped at the scene before him. Sonicblast looked up and suddenly grabbed him pulled him close.

'Listen here you, I want you to contact the Medical Center and get them over here to pick up a defected machine, he came into work in a mess and refused to go to the Medical Center and that I had no choice but to power him down. Understood?'

'Y-yes sir!' he whimpered before running off.

Sonicblast turned to face Soundwave, who was still trying to say something. Soundwave looked up to see Sonicblast walk over to him and began to power him down. The last thing Soundwave saw was Sonicblast's grinning face.

* * *

When Soundwave was reactivated he was in the Medical Center. Apparently some thug whacked him in the face and when Sonicblast tried to help, he acted violently towards him. Thankfully no one was pressing charges but that didn't concern Soundwave. Frenzy and Rumble got the impression off Soundwave that he didn't want them to tell anyone anything, which he did. He didn't want anyone to know. The Medical Officer sighed as he looked over Soundwave's Vocal Processor. 

'It's completely destroyed, beyond repair. I can fix the face but unfortunately you're gonna have to wait at least 80 cycles for a replacement and they're hard to come by.'

Soundwave didn't care. After he was fixed he looked at the face-guard they put over his damaged Vocal Processor. He then left and headed back to the only place he could go. Apparently no one knew what had really happened and Sonicblast was given credit for trying to help a fellow Transformer. The Ratio report was completed by another and he was getting all the credit again. Getting the respect he didn't deserve. The respect that Soundwave deserved. Sonicblast didn't demote him but gave him a gigantic request list.

'Silence is golden Soundwave!' he snickered as he walked past him.

For the next lunar-month he worked. He couldn't snap at anyone or tell others to go away. He had no choice but to use Frenzy and Rumble as his voice. Whilst visiting one of the floors on the 900th area, he bumped into an older female Transformer named Hexaron. She smiled and tried to flirt. Next to her was a regular Communication Expert, who just glared at him and walked off. Soundwave didn't care. Why should he? He had no respect and none to give.

'So Soundwave, what do you need?' asked the ancient Hexaron.

'He wants the Communication Logs from the last cycle, pronto!' cried Frenzy.

She smiled and gave them to him. He snatched them from her and left. He continued to work and Sonicblast continued to steal his respect. When the time finally came for Soundwave's recharge on energy he left the building quickly. It was darker than usual but he continued, Frenzy and Rumble sitting on his shoulders. He was halfway there when he suddenly got hit from behind. The force caused Frenzy and Rumble to fall off into a discarded metal box. Soundwave spun round to see Molt and Switch, each holding a large, titanium bar.

'Hey Sound-weight! Haven't seen you in a while? Ready to scream?'

THUD

Soundwave felt the blow on his head, his optics almost shattering. Another on the side and another on the back. They whacked him mercilessly and laughed through the whole thing. Soundwave was on his knees as the blows forced him down. Molt grabbed his head and forced Soundwave to look at him. Taking hold of his arm he began to twist it like he did before.

'C'mon Sound-weight, I really want to hear you scream!'

Soundwave just glared at him. Switch waited until he saw an exposed circuit in Soundwave's arm. When he saw it he used the bar and stabbed Soundwave in his most sensitive nerve circuit. Soundwave howled in agony. It wasn't a normal howl, it was like a primitive, animal like sound that echoed down the streets. When he had stopped Molt and Switch began to laugh.

'I heard that he lost his voice or something! Heh heh heh! He sounds like a defect!' laughed Switch, slowing pulling the bar out and dropping it near the fallen Soundwave.

Molt stood up and chuckled at the still form of Soundwave.

'Later Sound-weight. Hopefully when you get that fixed we can hear ya scream real good!'

As they slowly walked away, Frenzy and Rumble ran out after finally getting out the box they fell into. Soundwave was on the ground, his optics dimly lit and his body a mess.

'Soundwave? Hang tight, I'll get a-'

Soundwave suddenly stood up. He shook his head at the two, telling them not to bother and grabbed the titanium bar. He whacked it against the floor loud enough for the two machines to hear him. Molt and Switch turned to see Soundwave standing there with the bar and a dangerous look in his optics.

'Hey look! Sound-weight wants to play!' snickered Switch.

'This should be fun! Wha cha gonna do with that Sound-weight? You gonna "beat us to death" or something?' laughed Molt.

Frenzy and Rumble just stared, not knowing what to do. Soundwave had either flipped or he was seriously angry. Soundwave, truthfully, had enough. He hated being walked over, he hated being used, he hated everything. The only way to make the hate go away was to eliminate the source, that was the only thing that made sense right now. He didn't wait for Switch and Molt, he marched right over to them. They laughed as he raised the bar, ready to strike.

'Hah! I bet this won't even hur-'

Before Molt could finish, his head was whacked clean off his body. Soundwave had sent a powerful blow to the gigantic brute. Switch gaped in horror as the head unit rolled on the ground, the optics dimming and the spark ceasing to exist. Molt's body stood still for a few moments before falling to the ground with a deadly thud. Switch looked back to see Soundwave staring at him, with cold red optics.

'I-I-I didn't m-mean it! It w-w-was a joke!'

Soundwave began beating him, each blow painfully denting Switch. He howled and screamed for help but Soundwave continued. Soon Switch was missing an arm and a leg. He was on the ground holding up his remaining hand in defense, his lubricants dripping all over the place.

'M-m-m-mercy! P-p-p-please show m-m-mercy!'

Soundwave began stabbing him with the sharper end of the bar, until Switch no longer made a noise. He continued stabbing until Switch was full of holes. He continued stabbing until Soundwave was satisfied. Soundwave stood back, dropping the bar. He stood over the de-activated forms of the machines who used him as a punching bag. He regretted nothing, in fact it was a pleasure to see them like that. Rumble and Frenzy walked over looking at the scene, with a little concern but a little excited.

'Hah! You showed them Soundwave!' shouted Rumble.

'Yeah, but how are we gonna explain this to the authorities?' demanded Frenzy.

Suddenly there was a noise. The sound of metallic hands, slowly clapping. Soundwave looked round until he found the source of the clapping. A tall, menacing Transformer emerged from the shadows. He was a cold, metallic grey colour with red optics that would send a chill through your circuits. Soundwave stared at him, he had never felt like this when he was around others. He looked like he had power, like he had respect. Frenzy and Rumble also noticed him.

'Hey pal, why don't you walk away and pretend you didn't see nothin!' shouted Rumble.

'Rumble you idiot! Do you know who that is?' cried Frenzy.

The unknown Transformer grinned at the trio and he came a little closer.

'That's the guy who's started forming that secret army! The guy who's gonna rebel against the system! Megatron!'

Megatron. Soundwave had heard the rumors but never really paid attention. Looking at Megatron he looked like the type who demanded respect. Megatron kicked the head of Molt across the empty street.

'That was an impressive display of cold-fueled killing. What do they call you?'

Soundwave remained silent.

'He can't talk! His Vocal Processor was damaged! The Medical guys said he'd had to wait 80 cycles for a new one!' cried Frenzy.

Megatron began laughing and got closer to Soundwave.

'Why do YOU have to wait that long? There are higher ups get replaced parts far quicker than the working class do. Why should YOU wait 80 cycles for a new Vocal Processor when they should? Have they no respect for you?'

That was a first for Soundwave. No one had ever asked what he wanted and yet here was this guy asking him why he didn't get the stuff he deserved. Megatron snickered and began to walk from where he had emerged.

'If you wish for the respect that you deserve, follow me.'

At first Soundwave thought, should he trust him? However that aura he had, the power and respect he had interested him. Soundwave began to follow Megatron with Frenzy and Rumble following.

* * *

It was a long trek but they ended up in an abandoned area. It was quiet, the only noises were the footsteps of Soundwave and Megatron. Rumble and Frenzy were yet again sitting on Soundwave's shoulder and Rumble was getting impatient. 

'Are we there yet?'

Megatron snickered.

'Nearly. But I must warn you, if you blab about this to anyone I'll rip your own heads units off and throw them in the smelting pit!'

Frenzy yelped and Rumble almost fell off. They looked up at Soundwave, who continued walking.

'Soundwave! I don't think this was such a good idea! Let's go back!'

Soundwave continued. He had threats from Sonicblast and the duo of bullies, Molt and Switch. Deep down, they never meant it. Sonicblast needed Soundwave for his work and Molt and Switch needed a plaything to keep them entertain. Sometimes it actually offended Soundwave that they made empty threats expecting him to believe them. This threat that Megatron gave wasn't a lie and for once Soundwave actually respected that. He didn't care if this machine destroyed him as long as he had a good reason too. Most of the Transformers Soundwave knew were cowards and liars, this one wasn't. He demanded respect all around him, with his presence alone. Something that Soundwave wanted. Soon they arrived at a gigantic door with a strange purple insignia engraved on it. Megatron pulled a small panel away to revel a keypad, punching in a code the doors opened. He turned to Soundwave.

'Hurry and get in.' he ordered.

Soundwave walked in. It was dark but he could see a passage leading down. he walked through the dark passage until he heard noises and saw a faint light. He came out of the passage and onto a platform overlooking a tremendous sight. Thousands of Transformers, building weapons and working away on machines. Some of them upgrading themselves with weapons they must had purchased from the black market. Soundwave had no idea there were that many who wanted chaos and war. He had always believed that many were too scared to face the system and now here they all were preparing to take Cybertron for there own. Megatron began to walk over the platform to another door and Soundwave followed. Some of the working Transformers looked up and saw Megatron, they suddenly cried out,

'Hail Mighty Megatron!'

Megatron entered the room and waited till Soundwave had entered before shutting it. In the room was another powerful looking Transformer that Soundwave recognized as one of the Planetary Defense Officers known as Shockwave. even they were secretly plotting against the peace loving Transformers. Megatron then sat on a throne like chair and Shockwave saluted.

'Hail Megatron. Who is this that you have brought to this secret place?'

Megatron chuckled.

'Shockwave, you have Medical skills, yes?'

'I have but not a great deal of knowledge.'

'My friend here no longer can speak. They promised him 80 cycles before they can replace his Vocal Processor.'

Shockwave snorted at the comment.

'A likely tale.'

He looked over at Soundwave who just looked back. He walked over and said,

'May I take a look?'

Soundwave nodded and removed his face guard to revel the damage face. Shock wave examined it.

'It can be repaired but it won't be perfect. It will take at least 600 astro-seconds. Do you wish for me to continue.'

Yet again Soundwave nodded. He was guided to a operating table where Shockwave began to work. Soundwave felt the tools fixing his circuits and made a few attempts to talk. It felt almost like an eternity and as promised it only took 596 astroseconds. Megatron walked over and grinned as Soundwave put the face guard back on.

'You impress me yet again Shockwave.'

He turned his attention to Soundwave.

'Are you ready to tell me your name?'

Soundwave looked up at him. For a while there was silence, broken by a cold, computer-like voice.

'I AM SOUNDWAVE.'

Frenzy and Rumble thought it suited the bigger Transformer. Megatron chuckled again.

'Interesting name. As you know already know I am Megatron, soon to be leader of Cybertron and then ruler of the universe!'

Soundwave stood up. Megatron's goals sounded a little far fetched but he was quite serious. Megatron led Soundwave over to a window that overlooked the Transformers who were building weapons.

'Tell me Soundwave, do you not think that we are superior than other beings? We are advanced in science and far more powerful than any other species in the galaxy! We could rule all but those peaceful fools choose to remain on Cybertron and leave other worlds alone. We could be ruling those worlds and show those primitive beings the true power of the Transformers race! As you see before you there are many who wish for this. Some wish for power, some wish for battle and others wish for conquest. You Soundwave want the respect you deserve!'

Megatron put his hand on Soundwave's shoulder.

'I have had my optics on you Soundwave. I don't usually go out and scout for possible candidates, but I saw you that day kicking that small insect into a trash collector and I must say I was amused. But I don't need brawn, I have enough of that. What I need are brains and you are quite an intelligent one. I want you to join the Decepticon cause and gain the power and respect we deserve! You are of course free to choose but I must warn you that if you are to join there is a little test that you must pass.'

For a moment Soundwave was silent. He then looked up at Megatron.

'CONTINUE.'

Megatron smiled and Shockwave walked over.

'The test is but a simple one. You must bring back the head unit of a Transformer. It can be anyone as long as it's not a weakling.'

Soundwave didn't jump back in shock like most of the Decepticon candidates did. He just simply said,

'WERE TWO NOT ENOUGH?'

Megatron began laughing loudly and Shockwave just snickered.

'You certainly have an interesting sense of humor but that little brawl wasn't the test and I don't see any head units!'

'POINT TAKEN. I WILL BRING YOU WHAT YOU DESIRE.'

Soundwave turned and left the room, with Frenzy and Rumble following. He was going to prove to Megatron that he had every right to gain the respect he wanted and he knew the perfect head unit that would just do.

* * *

Sonicblast was in a foul mood. He had just got back from recharging, finished telling of a Communication Expert for destroying a public area with noise and had found out that Soundwave had disappeared. He had a meeting in the next 1000 astro-seconds and Soundwave was supposed to have finished his new report on the status of the Alpha Delta tower. He checked his office and the entire floor he worked on. Soon Sonicblast was checking nearly every floor until he nearly smashed someone in a wall. He returned to the control room of the tower and was a little surprised to find it empty. Looking at one of the screen's, he saw that someone had left the work to the computers. 

'Where are they? They all can't be recharging!' snarled Sonicblast.

He entered his office and found that someone was sitting in his chair. Someone he was looking for but also someone he had enough of. Soundwave sat there with Frenzy and Rumble messing with his desk. Sonicblast growled at the scene before him.

'What's the meaning of this Soundwave? Do you have my report?'

Soundwave shook his head.

'Then where is it? I have an important meeting in the next 29 astro-seconds and I-'

Soundwave then pushed a button on his shoulder. Sonicblast then heard a recording of the voice of the Imperial Commander of the Commune HQ tower.

'Sonicblast? Sorry to hear you weren't coming to the meeting today. Soundwave explained everything, however this will not look good on your report. Must be going but contact me as soon as possible!'

Sonicblast gaped in horror. He looked back at Soundwave, who just gazed at him calmly.

'W-what is this! How dare you do this to me! You're finished Soundwave and I mean-'

Before he could finish Rumble had somehow climbed up to his head unit and smashed his left optic. Sonicblast cried out in pain and tried to grab Rumble but he was too quick. Frenzy had now joined in and was ripping out the circuits in Sonicblast's arm. Soon Sonicblast couldn't feel his arm and was screaming wildly has he tried to grab the two small data collectors. Rumble then began using his small but powerful arms to punch the big exhaust-kisser in the back almost cracking him open and Frenzy was trying to rip out the circuits in his leg. Soundwave just sat there watching and seemed to make the impression that he was smiling when Sonicblast began to beg.

'SOUNDWAVE! CALL THEM OFF! CALL THEM OFF NOW!'

At first Sonicblast felt stupid because he remembered that Soundwave couldn't speak but was shocked to hear.

'RUMBLE. FRENZY. RETURN.'

Rumble and Frenzy stopped what they were doing and transformed into their data collecting forms and hopped back inside Soundwave. Soundwave then walked up to Sonicblast, who could see the threat coming towards him with destruction in his optics. Sonicblast stumbled out the room calling for help but the control room was still empty. He looked at his threat with his one optic to see him there, almost amused. Soundwave shook his head and pointed. Sonicblast looked in the direction of his finger to see in the dark corner a pile of Transformer's deactivated bodies. Sonicblast looked back at Soundwave with horror and fear.

'S-s-soundwave! D-don't d-d-do this! I can b-b-bail you out, I can-'

Soundwave grabbed Sonicblast's Vocal Processor unit and began crushing it until Sonicblast spoke no more. Soundwave then used his other hand to wrap around his victims head. He then leaned in very close to Sonicblast.

'YOU ARE INFERIOR. SOUNDWAVE IS SUPERIOR!'

And with that, tore Sonicblast's head unit off. The sound of moaning metal and snapping of circuits almost pleased Soundwave. Sonicblast's body fell to the floor and the room was silent. Soundwave then walked over to the controls and began to work. He posted messages to all floors that until further notice no one was to enter the control room for any reason. The he sent a message to the Commune HQ.

'DUE TO A TECHNICAL DIFFICULTY, WE HAVE TO SHUT DOWN ALL COMMUNICATIONS WITH OTHER TOWERS. WE WILL CONTACT YOU WHEN ALL IS REPAIRED.'

Soundwave knew that they would buy it. He then held up Sonicblast's head unit, a perfect trophy to prove to Megatron he was ready to join the Decepticons. It did impress Megatron greatly when he dropped it on the floor near his feet.

'I HAVE BROUGHT YOU WHAT YOU DESIRED, MEGATRON.'

Shockwave who was also present examined the head unit.

'Sonicblast, Commander of the Alpha Delta tower. Impressive but won't anyone notice?'

'TAKEN CARE OFF.'

Megatron laughed and stood up from his throne.

'Excellent. Just what I was expecting from you. Very well Soundwave from now on you are now a Decepticon.'

Megatron then held out four things to Soundwave. One was the Decepticon insignia, the other were three data collecting Transformers, still in their data collecting forms.

'A gift. These three will serve you well and you are free to do what you wish from them. They, of course, need names.'

They suddenly transformed into shapes new to Soundwave. The first transformed into a black feline like monster with razor sharp claws. It snarled and growled but instantly recognized Soundwave as it's master. Soundwave picked it up and it transformed back.

'RAVAGE.' suddenly said Soundwave.

The other two were similar, two mini flying data collectors that were outlawed many cycles ago. They flew and in mid-air transformed and fell into Soundwave's hand.

'LASERBEAK. BUZZSAW.

Suddenly Rumble and Frenzy jumped out.

'Hey! So he get's new pets, what about us?' they cried.

Megatron chuckled.

'Ah yes, you two will also serve the Decepticon cause. Shockwave, prepare them for a little upgrade!'

Later Soundwave was given a blaster, which he concealed within him. Rumble and Frenzy were also give blaster's but their upgrade made them dangerous little terrors. They could now create tremors and quakes with their new powerful arms.

'This is gonna be fun!' snickered Frenzy, checking out his new toy.

Megatron then addressed Soundwave.

'Soundwave. Within the next solar-week we attack Iacon! You are to remain in the Alpha Delta tower and make sure no one gets a communication for help through!'

Soundwave nodded.

'I SHALL NOT FAIL YOU MEGATRON.' he said before disappearing.

* * *

Soundwave had no idea how long he had sat in the quiet control room of the Alpha Delta tower. He was still waiting for Megatron to give him an order. He knew by now the Decepticons would be attacking the city of Iacon by now and he made sure that the cries for help were ignored. Frenzy and Rumble were sitting around waiting for action. 

'Man, I'm bored! I thought we could have a bit of fun joining the Decepticons!' moaned Frenzy.

'Hey Soundwave! Been meaning to ask ya...why did you join the Decepticons?'

Soundwave looked down at Rumble, who just looked back waiting for an answer.

'I mean, you let a stranger lead us to their headquarters and he talks you into joining something like world domination! I know world domination ain't your thing so why'd you join?'

Soundwave turned away from him and only said one word.

'RESPECT. I WILL HAVE IT AND THEY WILL GIVE OR FACE ANNIHILATION!'

Suddenly a new communication came through, the one Soundwave was waiting for.

'Megatron to Soundwave! We are now in your area, we will be bringing down the Alpha Delta tower but we don't want any survivors! Deal with them!'

Soundwave stood up and prepped his blaster. Frenzy and Rumble began to laugh with glee.

'Alright, bet I kill more than you Frenzy!'

Soundwave left the room and began proceeding downward. He felt the blasts and the explosions of the war happening outside. He even felt the tall building shudder from the blasts. A confused Transformer ran out of no where and saw him.

'Hey! What's going on!'

Soundwave blasted him and he fell to the floor. He continued downward, killing anything that moved. On one of the 900th floors he found that a blast had just blew half the room up. Looking round he saw two Transformers, one was that old Hexaron and the other was the Transformer who had glared at him the other day. Hexaron ran up to him in a panic and the other Transformer cried out to her.

'Soundwave, thank Primus. What is going on?'

Soundwave thought this was the perfect time to test his new pet. He released Ravage who made quick work of the ancient robot.

'DECEPTICONS ARE SUPERIOR. YOU ARE INFIRIOR!'

He then aimed his blaster at the other machine but he suddenly emitted a noise so loud Soundwave had to grab his own Audio Receptors to try and shield them. When the noise was gone he looked up in anger to find the Transformer gone. Ravage returned to him and he realized he was running out of time. Soon the building would fall with him in it. He didn't have time to make it to the ground floor, he ran to the exposed half of the room and jumped into the air. Frenzy and Rumble thought it was crazy but followed. Soundwave manage to grab hold of a building wall near the tower and held onto it as he continued falling, hoping that it would slow down his fall. He looked up to see Seekers destroying the tower and caused it to fall. A gigantic piece of debris hit him in the back and he let go of the building, crying with outrage. He hit the ground with painful force and laid there as chaos erupted around him. Somehow the little duo managed to survive the drop as well and they ran over to Soundwave.

'Hey Soundwave, you OK? We blew that tower sky-high!' cried Frenzy with excitement.

Rumble looked up to see a piece of the tower falling towards them.

'Soundwave we better move!' he cried, but Soundwave said next almost scared him.

'MOTOR RELEY'S DAMAGED.'

'YOU CAN'T MOVE?!' screamed Frenzy.

They certainly couldn't carry him, he was too big. As Frenzy and Rumble began to panic Soundwave began to think, forgetting he was going to be crushed. Maybe Megatron was lying, that he would gain the respect he deserved. Maybe he was used like he always was, to but the Decepticons time to wipe out Cybertron. It didn't really matter to Soundwave that he could possibly be the cause of the destruction of Cybertron, at least he destroyed those he was forced to be loyal too. At least for a moment someone did respect him.

'Nice work Soundwave but you are no use to me dead!'

Soundwave was almost surprised to see that Megatron was standing over him. Megatron looked up to see the giant rock almost on top of them. he blasted it with his Fusion Cannon, instantly destroying the threat. Then the two Seekers, who blew the tower, returned and transformed near their leader.

'Megatron! We were chasing some Autobots but then Optimus Prime showed up and-'

'Never mind that now! Take him back to base and have him repaired!'

The Seekers looked down at Soundwave.

'Who's he?' asked one of them.

'He is one of my most trusted officers! Now hurry and be quick about it!'

The Seekers shrugged and picked the damaged Soundwave up. Frenzy and Rumble followed as the two Seekers flew Soundwave to safety. Soundwave was a bit surprised and a bit confused at the same time. Megatron had saved his life after using him to destroy a tower. If it were Sonicblast, who needed him half the time he would had left him for dead. Sonicblast had always said he saw something in him but never truly grasped what it was. Megatron saw it too but he respected that element within him and knew that Soundwave was truly worth something, something far greater than anyone else could even think of. From that moment on, Soundwave devoted his entire cycle to the leader of the Decepticons.

* * *

It had been two million cycles since the war had started. It was Autobot verses Decepticons and the Decepticons were gaining ground. The new leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime was proving a bit of a pain to Megatron and his Decepticons. Cybertron had become a wasteland and the Autobot numbers were growing thin with each cosmic-day. Megatron was back at the Decepticon base planning another attack while Soundwave was at the time using Laserbeck to scoop up some info. Hiding outside an Autobot stronghold he pushed the button on his shoulder. 

'LASERBEAK EJECT. OPERATION OBSERVATION.'

Laserbeak disappeared into the stronghold and began to download data back to Soundwave. He saw through the optics of his faithful data collector that the Autobots were building weapons, powerful weapons. Satisfied with what he had he then commanded Laserbeak to return.

'LASERBEAK RETURN.'

Laserbeak flew down, transformed and jumped inside him. Soundwave made his way back to the Decepticon base and into the control room where Megatron, Shockwave and Starscream were waiting.

'Ah Soundwave, what did you bring me?' asked the leader of the Decepticons.

'AUTOBOTS BUILDING NEW WEAPONS TO USE AGAINST US.' he replied, releasing Laserbeack to show the pictures he had taken.

Megatron grinned but Starscream snarled.

'Megatron we should destroy that base before the Autobots wipe us out!' he cried.

'You fool Starscream.' shouted Megatron, lasing out at the red Seeker.

Soundwave snickered quietly, he knew that was coming. Starscream was the do-er, not the thinker.

'Why waste those weapons that the Autobots have worked so hard to build when we could take them for ourselves! Excellent work Soundwave but I need more information.'

'AS YOU COMMAND MIGHTY MEGATRON.' uttered Soundwave, saluting before leaving.

As he walked through the corridors other Decepticons saw him, they all respected Megatron and they also respected Soundwave for providing so much intelligence that had help them in the past. He was one of the most important officers after Shockwave and was respected among the Decepticon troops, even the Autobots saw him as a formidable foe. As Soundwave approached the exit of the base he wasn't surprised that Starscream followed him out the room.

'Why do you follow him so blindly Soundwave? Do you not have a will of your own?' he screeched.

Soundwave turned to face him, glaring at him with cold optics.

'I FOLLOW MEGATRON. HE IS SUPERIOR. YOU ARE INFERIOR.'

Starscream snarled and left Soundwave alone. Soundwave left to gather the information to the only machine he respected, the only machine that respected him. He would fight for him and die if he had to, he didn't care. Megatron was one of the most powerful Decepticons he knew and that power was what he respected. Within a matter of cycles he had become Megatron's most trusted officer, always faithful, never once thinking of betraying him unlike Starscream, who was easy to read. He disappeared into the darkness that was once the proudly lit streets of Cybertron and continued his work for his respected leader, Megatron.

_OK just for the record, I'm sorry I had beat up Soundwave, but it was the story and he did get even in the end! I always saw Soundwave as someone who had his life screwed up but when joining the Decepticons he found a cause to contiue living and he found the respect he deserved...and I love Soundwave very much so I hate myself for doing that to him! My next fic will be on that fun-loving, smooth-talking Autobot Jazz, so stay tunned!_


End file.
